My Heart
by haWt with a capital W
Summary: Lauryn Usui is a normal girl. Well, if you consider heart surgeries and medical conditions normal. Due to her condition, she lost her childhood friends for fifteen years, but what happens when she stumbles upon a girl in a male's uniform?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this is my first FanFiction... I know it's probably really bad): but I love criticism, so don't be afraid to review & PM to tell me your feelings(: I might not update a lot because of school, and I have dance 14 hours a week, but I must not give up and I will try my best^.^ Kay well enjoy!_

"Takashi?"

"Hnn?"

"Is Mitsukuni coming over for kendo practice today?" A young girl questioned a young boy.

"I don't know." Takashi gazed at her with a straight face.

"Oh, okay."

They sat in the dojo for a while, not really contemplating, but just relaxed in the comfortable silence.

Mitsukuni burst through the dojo's doors with tears running down his face, "Takashi! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so late! Please forgive me, Takashi!"

The young Morinozuka nodded at his apology, while Mitsukuni sighed. Takashi decided to speak up, "Look who's here."

The Haninozuka looked over to the younger girl, "Mu-chan! I'm so glad you made it to kendo practice today! You rarely come anymore!.. How is your problem?" His voice softened at his own question.

Muse, also known as(to Mitsukuni) Mu-chan, let a tear drop down her face, "I'm... okay," she hesitated, but forced a smile at the end of her statement, "Really, I am."

Takashi and MItsukuni looked at her unconvinced of her smile. The tallest child pulled her head to his shoulder, while MItsukuni wrapped his arms around her waist and cried into her gi. Muse cried into Takashi shoulder, while he looked at her with a concerned face.

_**The Next Day**_

It was a sunny day in Japan. Cicadas were chirping and it was warm, but not humid. However, that's not how her world seemed. 'What happened? I was fine yesterday...'

That was true, but today she was back in the hospital. A place where there should be no one; instead there is everyone in a hospital. People with more problems with her... It's not fair, but then again, when is life fair? She was just a three year old..._ 'How did this happen so fast?'_

There was a knock at the door, "Mu-chan! May we come in?"

Muse's eyes widened; she never really got visitors. Then again, Takashi and Mitsukuni were her only friends, so it made some sense, "Yes, please."

Takashi opened the door, since Mitsukuni couldn't reach. It's not that Mitsukuni is really small, but it was rather that Takashi is quite tall for a three year old.

"How are you feeling today, Muse?" Takashi questioned with slight worry etched on his face.

"Okay..," she answered, however, she didn't even try to force a smile.

Mitsukuni held out his little, stuffed bunny in the direction of the girl, "Here! Take Usa-chan! He'll make you feel better like Takashi and I do!"

Muse chuckled and took Usa-chan from the young Haninozuka, "Okay, thank you."

_**The Next Day**_

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll need a heart operation to fix two of her four valves and a ripped section in her aorta. She is extremely lucky to be to be alive right now, since she doesn't move a lot. However, the activity that she participated in two days ago sent her heart over the edge. I've heard that she has done kendo before, but she sat out if she felt dizzy or weak. To my knowledge, she did in fact, do the whole class. The operation will be scheduled for tomorrow at noon, is that okay?"

"Yes, Doctor. It will be perfect."

_**The Next Day**_

"Mu-chan! No don't go!" Mitsukuni cried at the sight of doctors taking his best friend away. The only thing holding him back from using his karate on the doctors, was Takashi.

It's not that the Morinozuka didn't want to do the same, but rather that he knew this was going to help her... At least that were his hopes. "That's enough, Mitsukuni!" The taller boy exclaimed.

The Haninozuka looked at his, usually calm and composed, cousin with surprise._ 'He never had outbursts like that. Ever. He must be really troubled as well.'_

"She has enough problems! This will help her get better. I know it..," Takashi yelled with tears running down his face. "I know it..."

_**Inside The Operation Room**_

"She's losing too much blood! She's not going to make it!"

"We have to try or will be upset and tell his friends, including about it! Then what will happen?"

"You're right. We have to try."

_**Thirteen Hours Later**_

"How was the operation?" Tsuda Usui asked with great concern for his daughter.

"It was a success, but she did lose a lot of blood. This does not work in her favor, however, there is a fifty percent chance that she will survive. It's about as likely as flipping a coin. Heads, yes; tails, no. We don't know for sure, but if she does not come out of a coma in three years, then we will have to take her off life support."

"Yes, thank you, Doctor."

"You are very welcome, . Your daughter is such a beautiful young girl. Kind too. It would be a shame if she were to die." The doctor glanced in her room, where there were two young boys and a pink rabbit, sleeping in the visitor seats. "Some friends she has, they waited throughout the whole operation. However, I have a feeling that , nor , will come to pick them up. You should take them home. They shouldn't have to see her in this state."

"Yes, of course," Tsuda walked over to the boys in the seat and carried them out to his limousine waiting out front, "Thank you again, Doctor. I will see to it that Yoshio knows of your hard efforts."

The doctor smiled, "Thank you, ."

Tsuda place the boys(and rabbit) into the vehicle, then climbed in, "Suwabe, please call Akira and let him know I'm taking the boys over to his residence."

"Yes, sir."

_**Morinozuka Estate**_

"Thank you for taking the boys home, Tsuda. They told me they wanted to stay until the operation was finished. However, I suppose they forgot to request that of you?" Akira asked as he took the boys(and rabbit) to Takashi's room.

Tsuda chuckled, "They did, indeed, but it was quite alright. It's nice to see that her friends care about her. More than expected."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, perhaps... If it's not too much trouble."

"Oh never. How is Lauryn?"

"Okay, but she calls herself Muse now."

"That's what Takashi and Mitsukuni call her. I suppose she is their 'muse' when they do something incredible. I find it hard to believe that the boys comprehend her situation," Akira smiled, then chuckled, "She has nicknames for them too. Mitsukuni is 'Honey' and Takashi is 'Mori'. She is a creative one. She uses them when she jokes around, but when her demeanor is sad, she uses their birth names. Lauryn hasn't really used their nicknames in a while..."

"Yes, she's very creative for her age. Just like her mother was."

Akira cleared his throat, "She knows what's going on with her... Right?"

"Absolutely. She comprehends her condition very well. The surgery was a success, however, she only has a fifty percent chance of living. She will be in a coma for quite some time, but if she doesn't wake up in three years, she will be taken off life support. If she wakes up, then she will be home-schooled with rehabilitation as physical education. By her third year in high school, I will put in Ouran Academy."

"Seems like you're ready for this."

"I had to be. I knew this day would come. Even if I didn't want to admit it... I should get going," Tsuda stood up.

"Yes, of course. It is quite late. Oh, and Tsuda..."

"Yes?"

Akira smiled, "I'll tell Yorihisa you dropped by."

Tsuda chuckled, "Thank you. High school seems like it was a lifetime ago doesn't it?"

"It practically is. Yuzuha's kids will be in their first year at Ouran, while Yoshio's kid and Yuzuru's kid will be in their second year, by the time your daughter gets to go to Ouran to start her first year with Takashi and Mitsukuni."

"Our children will be reunited, but it will not be soon..."

"No, it won't be. However, she needs to take her time."

"Yes, farewell for now, Akira."

"Goodbye and best wishes, Tsuda." Akira smiled as his old friend drove away. "Now how am I going to explain this to the boys?"

_**Three Years Later**_

_'Too much yelling... Ugh, it hurts my head..,'_ Muse lifted her eyelids even though light burned her eyes, "Daddy?"

Tsuda looked at his daughter, shocked, then back at the doctor who was about to take her off life support, "Sweety?"

"My head hurts..."

Tsuda cried on his daughter's bed, "You're awake! I love you so much!"

"Daddy..." she said while stroking her dad's hair, "I'm... Awake?"

**###**

_A/N: So how was it? Long? I hope so... Hopefully I can keep it this way, bye and Review^.^_

_~~Melody(;_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys!(: So last time I wrote, I forgot some stuff. By that I mean, I made some errors! And I'm sorry): My computer doesn't let me paste names like Mr., Mrs., that stuff, but I am aware of the problem and will check it more carefully this time! In addition, I forgot the DISCLAIMER! I know that's one of the most important parts! I am only doing the DISCLAIMER ONCE! It's kind of obvious that I don't own Ouran, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this! However, just to let you know, Bisco Hatori owns Ouran, not me. Okay, now that that's over let's get on with the story.(:_

**###**

"Yes, you're awake. Do you remember when the doctors took you away, and everything before that?"

"Yes."

"Good! That's great news!"

"Good.., but why were you crying?"

"Because they fixed you! Your heart... It's better now!" Tsuda said, relieved that his only child was okay.

"Really?" the young - but older than before - girl asked, with her big brown eyes glued on the doctor.

"Yes. We fixed your heart, but you will need to rest for a while, so please refrain from getting too excited, Miss Usui," the doctor smiled.

"Oh, okay. Where are Honey and Mori?"

Tsuda looked uneasy, "Um, sweetie, you've been... asleep for three years. You're six now."

Muse gave her a father a quick, worried smile, "You have always been funny, Father. There is no way! I feel like I've only been sleeping for fifteen minutes! Please, tell me this is a joke..," she begged her father on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry... This is not a joke..," Tsuda said slowly as tears were dripping down his daughter's face. "Hey, don't cry. You will see them again... Just not soon. For a long time you are going to be home-schooled and have rehabilitation. However, by the time you get to your third year of high school, I will enroll you in Ouran Academy. That's where Mitsukuni and Takashi go. You'll see them again, okay? I promise."

"Okay. I understand."

_**Twelve Years Later**_

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, now pass the ball, Dad!" Muse laughed as she caught the football.

"Nice catch. Now, if only you could throw," Tsuda teased his daughter.

She pouted, "I can throw! Just not well..."

The eldest Usui chuckled at his daughter's pouting face, "Are you sure you want to do Physical Education in school? They know about your condition! I can opt you out!"

"I'll be fine, Father. You worry too much..," she trailed. "Isn't it going to be weird coming back after summer break?"

"No. I mean you already have friends."

"Yeah, twelve years ago. Even so, I have changed a lot..."

Muse did change quite a bit. She was pretty tall at 5'10". In addition, she had light brown hair and eyes to match when she was little; now she had dark brown hair that got lighter as it descended in waves to her mid-back. Her eyes were the same shade of brown as the roots of her hair. Her pale complexion shifted into a soft tan; her body was shed of all baby-fat and was nicely toned, along with a palpable six pack - not a crazy body builder on, but it's there.

"What are you talking about? You haven't changed a bit," Tsuda lied to himself.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Dad," Muse laughed at her father.

_**Later That Night**_

"Akira, how are the boys?"

"They are fine... How is Lauryn?"

"She's healthy and attending Ouran tomorrow for the rest of the year," Tsuda explained to his friend.

"That's good... I popped a question on the boys yesterday, asking if they remembered Lauryn. Takashi looked shocked by the question, but Mitsukuni answered for both of them by saying that they could never forget her no matter how hard they tried or how long it's been. She was really something... After twelve years."

Tsuda smiled, even if Akira couldn't see through the phone, "Yes, she does have that effect on people. She's changed though... Quite a bit, too. Could you tell the boys that she is doing well and is attending high school tomorrow? Don't tell them it's Ouran, but let them know and tell me what their reaction is later. If it's not too much trouble..."

"Oh, of course it isn't. Yorihisa is stopping by to pick-up Mitsukuni and Yasuchika after they are done with kendo practice. Do you want me to explain what's happening with your daughter?"

"If you could, yes. How is Yasuchika and Satoshi?"

Akira chuckled over the phone, "Satoshi isn't like Takashi at all. He is very talkative and keeps Yasuchika in check when he goes overboard."

Tsuda's eyebrows furrowed, "Overboard?"

"Yes. Yasuchika thinks he is living in Mitsukuni's shadow. He thinks it's impossible for you to love cute things and be a strong man, so he wears glasses to look smarter and keeps a lock on his cuteness levels."

Tsuda couldn't help, but laugh, "Well then, I must go. I want to awaken Lauryn tomorrow."

Akira smiled at his friend's caring towards his daughter, "Yes, well, I will ask Mitsukuni and Takashi after kendo. Goodbye."

_**After Kendo At The Morinozuka Estate**_

Akira walked into the dojo, "Mitsukuni, Takashi, I would like to talk to you."

Mitsukuni climbed on Takashi's shoulders as Takashi walked into the other room where his father was waiting for them, "Hnn?"

"I was informed today, that your friend, Lauryn Usui, will be going to high school tomorrow. It will be her first year at a real school, but she will be in her third year."

Takashi looked at the floor, "What school?"

Akira remembered Tsuda's wishes, "I'm not sure. That's information that was not given to me. She is one hundred percent healthy and is taking Physical Education no matter her... earlier circumstances... Though, she hasn't really done anything of that magnitude, but no matter what happens, I want you to be there for her and be her friends. I don't care if it's been twelve years, you will be kind, okay?" the Morinozuka matriarch asked of the two high schoolers. He knew that he had given away some information of her going to Ouran, but the look on the boys faces was something he couldn't stand. Akira hoped they caught his hints.

Takashi and Mitsukuni gave him a firm nod, and with that Akira left the room.

"Takashi... did you catch what he said?"

"Hnn."

Mitsukuni looked at his cousin with slight relief, but slight worry, _'She's changed, huh? I wonder if Takashi's gonna recognize her... At least she's healthy, and she's going to Ouran... How is this going to affect her?'_

_**The Next Day**_

"Muse, wake up! It's time for your first day of school! Put on your uniform! Get ready! You have to leave earlier than normal today!" Tsuda yelled cheerfully, whilst jerking open the curtains.

"Dad? Why are you waking me up? I had an alarm clock ready," Muse groaned at the sudden waterfall of light in the room.

"Because it's your first day! Of your first year at a real school! I wanted it to be special! Now get dressed!" Tsuda left the room, so his daughter could get in her uniform.

"It's so... yellow. And... puffy," she cringed before yanking it on.

"Oh, you're so grown up!" Tsuda exclaimed as she opened her door.

"Okay, I gotta go to school now... Bye, Dad," Muse smiled as she squeezed her dad in a hug.

Tsuda waved to his daughter, "Be safe..."

**Later That Morning At Ouran Academy**

"Okay, you have class 3-A for homeroom! Don't be late, Lauryn Usui!" Yuzuru Suoh told the girl standing in his office.

"Yes, sir!" She smiled and saluted, before running out of the chairman's office. Muse got about twenty feet down the hall, before hitting a girl in a male's uniform, "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Haruhi smiled and brushed off her uniform, "It's alright, Miss. Are you new?"

"Yes, I am. Um, I have a question..."

"What is it?"

"Why are you wearing a male uniform? It's obvious that you're a girl," Muse wondered aloud.

Haruhi looked shocked, "Ehh?! How do you know?"

"Well, you don't look like a male and your voice pitch is toned like a female's."

"Ah. I guess, I have to tell the guys to find a different way to let me repay my debt."

"What?"

"Well, no one else - except my friends - knows that I'm actually a girl. It was a secret," Haruhi explained to a shocked girl in front of her.

"Oh, it's a secret? I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Muse clenched her right hand into a fist. "Ah, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you clandestinely cross-dressing?"

"No, I don't mind," Haruhi smiled. "Well, you see, I'm not rich. I got into Ouran by scholarship."

"No way! That's amazing!"

The younger female chuckled, "It's not all that great, but anyway, I was trying to find a quiet place to study, but all of the libraries were filled with noisy people. In my search to find a tranquil location, I saw an abandoned music room. When I opened the door, I found the host club. They kept pushing me to find what kind of 'type' I liked. I tried to escape, but ended up breaking an eight million yen _(A/N: 82,264 US dollars)_ vase. For a while, I was the host club's 'dog', but they want to transform me into a host. Each of the six host club members found out after a short amount of time, that I was a girl. The last host figured it out when, I was changing. This is just how they wanted me to repay my debt."

"Eh?! There's a host club?" Muse looked shocked and flustered.

The commoner nodded, "Yes. Would you like me to show you around the school?"

Muse smiled, "If you could."

Haruhi pulled her senpai along. Mutters were getting thrown their way; some about a cute new girl, and some about Haruhi being with a cute new girl. She showed Muse the rose garden, the open field, her - Hikaru and Kaoru's - class, and all the other rooms.

"What is your homeroom?" Haruhi asked, seeing as it was almost time for the bell to ring.

"Oh, it's 3-A."

"Okay," the Fujioka pulled Muse to her class, "You have P.E. first, so you should get changed..." Haruhi trailed.

"How did you know what was first?"

"My friends take this class. I feel like there is something I'm forgetting to tell you... Oh! Sorry, I hadn't even noticed this, but I don't know your name and vice versa!" Haruhi smiled sheepishly, "My name is Haruhi Fujioka and I'm a first year student."

Muse blushed, "It's okay, I didn't notice either! My name is Lauryn Usui, but please call me, Muse," she smiled.

"Okay, come to the host club right after school. The host club is having a meeting today, so we won't have customers. I'm sure they wouldn't mind talking with you, and rescheduling the meeting for tomorrow."

"Eh? Sure, but only if it's not too much trouble!" Muse worried.

Haruhi looked up at her, "Not at all! You're a friend!" the bell chimed in the middle of talking, signalling for class to start, "Promise to come by music room three! See you later! Have fun!" She smiled and ran down the hallway to her own class.

"Yeah."

**_A Couple Minutes Later In P.E. Class 3-A_**

"Students, we have a new classmate today. Please refrain from talking and give her some respect. Remember to make her feel welcome."

Muse stepped to the side giving herself room, but still near the teacher, "Hello. My name is Lauryn Usui. It's my first year at a real school; I was home-schooled until summer break. I like to be called Muse, so if you could call me by that name rather than Lauryn, I would appreciate it."

Mitsukuni and Takashi looked shocked. Yes, they did know that she was attending their school, but they never expected her to be in their class.

"Okay, thank you for introducing us to you and welcome to Ouran Academy. Today's sport is a five kilometer run_(A/N: 3.10686 miles)_. You have one hour, no specific line up. Get warm, we start in five minutes."

Takashi and Mitsukuni started stretching. They were in silence for a while, but Mitsukuni spoke up, "Takashi, do you think Mu-chan is going to be able to do this run?"

The Morinozuka stopped and gazed at Muse, "I don't know..."

"She didn't seem to notice us... Then again she was looking at the floor. Mu-chan is the same as always, shy and afraid to speak up. We'll keep an eye on her, right?"

"Yes... No matter what."

"Okay, get to the starting line. Ready, set, go!"

Muse started with a steady jog, she was going in warm. There was no way she could start off sprinting.

Takashi and Mitsukuni were behind her; just so they were able to keep an eye on their old friend.

The girl picked up speed getting a little faster than a normal run. She caught up to the middle - with Mitsukuni and Takashi on her heels. All three of them passed the first mile point in eight minutes. Muse was in the front, everyone - excluding Takashi and Mitsukuni - started off sprinting and talked instead of stretching.

"She seems to be doing fine... What do you think, Takashi?"

"Yeah..."

The trio reached the second mile checkpoint in sixteen minutes.

_'I'm... tired... I can't breath... I don't know how much longer I can..,'_ Muse thought, breathing heavily and unsteadily. _'My heart... It hurts... The pain in my chest... I feel like I'm being kicked the chest repetitively... Ow... I..,'_ Muse dropped on the floor and started to cough.

"Mu-chan!"

_'That voice... Mitsukuni..?'_

"Takashi! You gotta carry her!"

"Hnn," Takashi nodded and pulled the unconscious girl on his back.

"We have to run!"

_**After Twenty-Six Minutes Back At The Finish Line**_

"What happened?!"

"She has a heart condition. When she was three, she had a major heart surgery. It wasn't healthy for her to do this run," Mitsukuni explained.

"Take her to the nurse, you too, Mitsukuni."

_**At The Nurse's Office**_

_'I thought she was healthy..,'_ Takashi slammed his fist down on the table.

**###**

_A/N: I'm so tired! It's 2 o'clock A.M. in America and I have to wake up in three hours and it takes me forever to go to sleep! Anyway, I'm glad I finished this chapter. Is it long? I try to make my chapters long, so this is the longest one. It took me last night, until 3 o'clock A.M. to write it on paper (and I started as soon as I got home from three hours of dance - 9 o'clock P.M. - so yeah) then I woke up and typed it on the computer (ALL DAY! 12 noon - 2 o'clock A.M.) made edits, wrote more. Okay so the chapters I write on paper are rough drafts. I write better when I comes out online. Plus it was wayyyy longer than planned. I could have kept going, but I shall leave you with a small cliff. __**Announcements!(yay^.^)**__ Alrighty, so I will not have a computer, nor my magic notebook and pencil til Thursday night (after three more hours of dance D: ) so I will try to write on my notebook that night, but I'm not sure when I can type it up. But it will be soon! __**MORE EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENTS! (YAY^.^)**__ I got some followers and favoriters! Yay(: sooooo happy thank you! Those Followers are: __**NeonGirl14**__, __**beautifulgreek523**__, &__** sweetcookies82**__! Thank you so much! You all get free invisible ducks! Cause you're awesome and I'm cool like that(; Those Favoriters are: __**beautifulgreek523**__ & __**sweetcookies82**__! You both get free invisible pandas! I know, I rock(: - I'm so narcissist D: -_

_anyway, Remember to PM and Review! Also tell me if you read my author notes, cause they are funny and hold information! Tell this story to your: __**friends, aminals(;, strangers, inanimate objects, and stuffed aminals!(;**__ They are things too! Animate or not? The world may never knowO.o follow and favorite, love you guys(:_

_~~Melody^.^_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated TT_TT I'm so ashamed! I really tried, but I have dance, and then I went on a last minute VACATION before school starts, and I've been at my dad's. He doesn't have wifi(so sad) so I apologise! Anyway, I am sooooo ecstatic that I have a lot of traffic, and although people don't favorite or follow, I like to know that they were interested to read it(: I have a few announcements, but they will be at the bottom. Hope you enjoy!_

**###**

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"He said she was fine. Does this look fine, Mitsukuni?" Takashi exclaimed at his cousin, pointing to the girl that was asleep on the bed.

"No, it doesn't, but you yelling isn't going to help her. You should have faith that she is better than before."

Takashi gave no response, but his body relaxed,_ 'He's right... She's... not completely fine, but she's better.'_

" , may we wait for her to come to? She's been our friend for a long time, and we need to make sure she's okay," the young Haninozuka requested.

"Yes, let me write something for you to give to your teacher, so they know that you will not be attending class today. Give me a moment," the nurse left the room to give them their excuse slips.

Mitsukuni smiled and looked at Takashi, "I didn't think she would come here. Let alone be able to go to any school, but here she is."

"Yeah."

_**Later That Day After School**_

_'What happened? I was running... And then..,'_ Muse gasped as she shot up for air.

"Mu-chan! You're awake! I missed you so much! Usa-chan missed you too!" Mitsukuni attached himself to the girl on the bed.

"Mit-Mitsukuni..?" Muse's eyes were burning as tears threatened to spill over.

"Hnn."

The girl stood and walked over to the tallest senior, "Takashi..?"

"..Muse."

She gasped and clung to the Morinozuka, "I missed you two so much! It's a miracle, it really is..," Muse cried into his jacket, while Mitsukuni cried into her dress.

The three stood there and cried, embraced; everything, but each other fled their minds.

"It's been too long," Muse smiled.

"Hnn."

"Oh, Takashi and I have to go to our club now, you should come! It's not open to the students today, but for you, anything! You can hold Usa-chan okay?" Mitsukuni jabbered whilst pulling the girl to the famous, yet abandoned music room.

Muse took the stuffed rabbit, but looked uneasy, "Are you sure? I don't want to cause any trouble."

Takashi smiled, "Don't be silly."

"Okay."

"We're here!" Mitsukuni yelled opening the doors to the host club.

"Oh, you two finally showed up. I was starting to worry that we would have to postpone the meeting for tomorrow," Kyoya stated, writing something in his, all too secretive, black book.

"Kyo-chan, would you mind doing that?" Mitsukuni asked, innocently.

All of the host club looked over to the three figures at the door. Mitsukuni, nor Takashi, never really asked for anything - besides cake - from the host club, so all of them were quite surprised. Kyoya looked over at the trio, "Why?"

Tamaki spoke up, "It seems we have a new princess at the door."

Mitsukuni smiled and nodded, "This is-"

"Hey, Muse-senpai. I forgot to tell you that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are in your class," Haruhi cut off her senpai.

"Eh?! Haruhi, how do you know her? Isn't she new?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Huh, I met her this morning. We kinda bumped into each other."

Muse laughed, "Yes, kinda."

Tamaki stared at the new girl,_ 'She seems to like Haruhi, and vice versa... So that means...'_

_In The Theater Of Tamaki's Mind_

_"So Haruhi, I heard that you made Tamaki a cute little heart-shaped box lunch," Muse smirked._

_Haruhi blushed, "How did you find out? I thought it was a secret..."_

_"Tamaki told me! Don't be angry though, I think it's really cute! It will be our little secret, 'kay?" she winked._

_"Oh, thank you! Muse, you are my very best friend!" Haruhi hugged the senior girl._

_"Likewise, oh, you know what you should do for him next? You should wear this!" Muse picked up a fluffy dress and pulled it over Haruhi's head, "It's so... Ahh! You look adorable! Tamaki will be in love!"_

_"You think so?"_

_"Yes! Oh, look! Here he comes! Bye bye, Haruhi. Good luck!" Muse blew Haruhi a kiss and winked._

_"Wait! Muse!"_

_"Haruhi..."_

_"Tamaki-senpai, h-hi," Haruhi blushed profusely._

_"You look beautiful, my dear."_

_"Oh, Tamaki..."_

_End Of Tamaki's Blissful Moment_

"Um, is he okay, Haruhi?" Muse asked concerned.

"Honestly, I'm not sure..."

"So then," Kaoru started.

"Your name is Muse?" Hikaru finished.

"Well, that's what my nickname is. My real name is Lauryn Usui, it's nice to meet y-" she stopped abruptly.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Hikaru asked.

"Are you okay, senpai?" Haruhi questioned, elbowing Hikaru for being so rude.

Muse was bent over shaking.

"Mu-chan, what's wrong?"

The senior girl laughed, "Y-you two went by your nicknames? I can't believe it? I love you two!" she smiled and embraced the other two seniors.

Takashi and Mitsukuni blushed. MItsukuni spoke up, "Yeah, you gave them to us, so we kept them."

"Looks like you kept yours too," Takashi pointed out.

"Yeah," Muse blushed.

"Ah, yes. Lauryn Usui. Daughter of Tsuda Usui, she is seventeen years of age, is blood type AB," the host club looked terrified to have another blood type AB hanging around, "has a deceased mother, and today was her first day in Ouran Academy due to a heart condition she had since she was born," Kyoya read out her personal information to the host club.

"Heart condition?" Hikaru and Kaoru question looking at the girl.

"Deceased mother?" Tamaki asked

Muse looked at the floor with a sad smile gracing her face, "Yes... You see, when I was born, I had a rip in my aorta and one of my valves wouldn't function properly. As the years went by, another one of my valves stopped working. I had to undergo a huge heart operation at the age of three. Afterwards, I was in a coma for three years. To be safe, I had to be home-schooled until my third year. My mother just happened to die after giving birth from too much blood loss. It's not like I would know, but my father went into a deep state of depression while I was asleep, or so a maid told me. Even after I woke up, my dad tried to be more jovial.., but I could tell that he was still upset. One day, I confronted him about it. He just hugged me and cried. And.., so did I. We told each other that since that day, we would still be happy."

"What a beautiful story! It's so touching!" Hikaru and Kaoru cried, blowing their nose's.

"Wait, earlier, you mentioned that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai kept their nicknames... What did you mean by that; did you know them before?"

"Yes, I did!" She smiled, "We've been childhood friends."

"Yep! Since we were born," Mitsukuni smiled.

"And you decided to keep it from us?!" Tamaki whined.

"We didn't like to talk about it... Can you imagine how hard it was on us?" The Haninozuka scolded.

"Wait, that case... My father told me about it," Kyoya looked at her, "You went to an Ootori hospital, right?"

Muse gave the 'Shadow King' a glare, "You expect me to know?"

All the host club members hid behind the couch, not including Haruhi, Kyoya, Mitsukuni, and Takashi._ 'Scary!'_

Haruhi smiled and laughed, "Wow, you even made Kyoya scared! I think we'll great friends."

Mitsukuni and Takashi haven't seen her glare before, but they weren't afraid of her glare. It wasn't directed at them. Kyoya was actually shocked; someone's glare never really frightened him, and if it did he just kept his calm demeanor, but her glare just happened to scare him, at least a little.

"I'm sorry, but instead of asking something so insensitive, next time you might want to see how someone feels when they were just told that they lost their mother, their dad was deeply depressed, and they realized that they haven't talked to their only friends in three years! With the very strong chance that they wouldn't remember her, or that she wouldn't be able to see them again! How do you think someone would feel?! Do you understand how hard that was for me?!" Muse yelled. She dropped to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Muse," Takashi picked her up and set her on a couch.

"What's wrong, Muse-senpai?" Haruhi asked with great concern for her new friend.

"See what you did, Kyoya-senpai!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled at the 'Shadow King.'

"You shouldn't get so overworked. I know you're upset, Muse, but you need to calm down," Takashi scolded her. "Although, Kyoya, you are still at wrong. I know you don't like to say or do anything that doesn't get you any merit, but sometimes you need to be more sensitive."

"Mori-senpai, I never heard you talk so much," Tamaki spoke for all of the host club when he said that.

Kyoya sighed, "I apologise, Senpai. I just wanted to know, so that I could tell my father to reward that doctor for their work. Although, it seems something is wrong."

"Mu-chan's heart is still sensitive to the pressure, despite it being fifteen years since the operation, so when she gets worked up or pushes herself too hard, she faints or it out of breath from the pain in her chest," Mitsukuni explained.

"That's so tragic!" Hikaru and Kaoru cried into tissues.

"I'm fine..," she smiled. "Sorry for making you worry."

"No, it's fine," Haruhi gave her a pat on the shoulder, "We're just glad you're okay."

"This is why you wanted to postpone the meeting, is that correct?" Kyoya asked.

"Hnn."

"Oh no, you can have your meeting! I can just wait!" Muse waved her hand and sat quietly.

"Very well."

"Are you sure?" Mitsukuni questioned, feeling bad that he would be leaving his friends out.

"Yes!"

"Okay, so let's get down to business!" Tamaki announced.

They were discussing the host club's budget, new cosplay ideas, and telling Haruhi that she needs to buy more instant coffee, before Haruhi shouted something, "Muse-senpai should be apart of the host club!"

"What? Haruhi you know that-" Hikaru started.

"Girls can't be in the host club. We don't entertain guys," Kaoru finished.

"That's not what I mean! Renge is our manager, so she can be our... I don't know. Kyoya-senpai help me out!"

"Haruhi is right. She can be a cook, or she can help me balance the host club's budget, she can even be a person who gives advice to our female guests. Even better," Kyoya smirked, "She can be a female host."

"Kyoya? What do you mean by that?" Tamaki yelled.

"She could make more money for that host club. Maybe she could be able to have male guests. And if that doesn't work out, then she could serve for other purposes. How does that sound?"

"Are you okay with this, Mu-chan?"

"Yes, it sounds like fun!" Muse smiled.

"Okay then, you'll start tomorrow."

**###**

_A/N: Yay it's finished!(: This is nothing like the chapter that I wrote on paper at all! So it took me a long time! I usually use the one I wrote on paper as a guide, but I didn't even take a second glance at it! So I really hope it's good! __**Announcements:**__ Okay, so I put a cover photo on the story, but it's really crappy I know, and I'm sorry for sharing my terrible art skills with the world! Anyway, if you think you can draw a better one using the description in the story, send them to me over private message and I will pick one! 'Kay? Also does anybody read these? I would like to know D: I'm starting school on Friday, so I hope that I can keep posting regularly! I will try my absolute best to try and post every week, if not sooner! __**MORE EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENTS!:**__ Okay, I was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ecstatic that I got more followers and favoriters! SO you know what time it is! PRIZE TIME!_

_New Followers Get Invisible Steaks(Or salad if you are vegan/vegetarian [they are different!]): ____, __**ProveYouExist**__, and __**DarkLight2589**__! Yay you guys! New Favoriters Get Free Invisible Concert Tickets To Their Favorite Band!: , and DarkLight2589._

_This is so awesome! I also got reviewers! They One Free Wish!(great now I'm a genie? [that's three wishes I know don't judge me!]): __,_** sweetcookies82**_,__, and a_** Guest. **_So sad that I don't know who you are, but oh well(however, by looking at how they wrote their review I have a strong hunch about who wrote it... Phoebe?)_

_Anyway, I'm not done yet! I also got a new follower/favoriter (cause their both!^.^) for ME not my story! They get their say, if they want, in the next chapter! Okay! THANK YOU to: __**DarkLight2589**__!_

_Okay, share this story with whoever or whatever you like! PM & Review, BYE!_

_~~Melody(;_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I AM SO SORRY! Dance is crazy, and it's my friend's birthday and my other friend's birthday... AND THEN, school... Ugh. THEN! I have a lung infection right now, so I'm sick for who knows how long... SO yeah, doctors(scary! just kidding... maybe) anyway... I hope you guys haven't gotten bored! On with the story!_

**###**

**_Later That Day - After The Host Club Meeting_**

"So, do I come here tomorrow?"

"Yes! Me and Takashi will show you the way!" Mitsukuni chirped.

Muse smiled gently, "Okay then. I'll see you here tomorrow!" She waved as she exited the room and walked through the silent hallways.

"Hello, mistress."

"Hi, Mr. Sawabe!"

The older gentleman smiled, "Well, you seem rather chiper. Did something happen at school today?"

Muse sweatdropped, _'Yeah, only a lot.'_

"Mistress?"

"Oh," Muse eyes widened, "Sorry, Sawabe. I wasn't paying attention."

"I could tell," the man laughed.

A maid opened the limousine door, "Good afternoon, Mistress Usui."

"You two are too formal. Do as you please around me! It's my father you have to watch out for," the teen winked.

"Yes, Muse," the pair smiled.

"My little girl is home from her very first day of school! How was it?" Tsuda jumped in his daughter's face.

"Let's talk inside, over dinner?"

"Fine, but hurry and wash up. I want all the details!"

Muse jogged upstairs, she didn't care about her heart at the moment. All she wanted to do was tell her dad about what a fantastic day she had. She changed into comfortable clothes, sweats and one her father's old shirts, if you could believe it. Yes, they were rich, but they didn't like to flaunt their money around. Other than the servants and the actual house, they lived a normal life.

The teen was rushing down the stairs again, when she heard a vase shatter, "Dad?"

There in her dining room, were two boys that were in Haruhi's friend's class, who threw a vase at the wall. Next to the wall, was a quivering figure that looked like a man, in a pool of dark red liquid that you would find after you pricked at a rose.

"Daddy!" Muse yelled.

One of the boys looked at her and smirked, "Oh, a chick!"

"Lauryn! Go! Run to Takashi's, please! They're from yakuza!" Tsuda whimpered out to his daughter.

"Oh no, where's the fun in that? Why don't you stay with us? Please, enjoy the show," the other male forced her into a chair and tied up her small frame.

"Yes, now where were we?" the man that was harassing her father grabbed a knife from the table, and threw it.

"No!" Muse cried out.

"Shut up!" the one forcing her down barked.

Muse felt a stinging sensation on her cheek.

The thrown knife hit Tsuda in the leg, making more of the thick, glimmering liquid pour out. The Usui matriarch screamed in pain, making his daughter cringe.

"Now, how would you like your death? Slow and painful, or fast and painless? Slow and painful sounds pretty good to me, after all, where would be the fun in letting you die fast?"

"Please... Let him go. I'll do anything..." Muse whimpered. There was nothing worse imaginable, than watching someone die before your eyes. Knowing there isn't anything you can do.

"Anything?"

_**Meanwhile At The Morinozuka Estate**_

It was silent at the dinner table; the Morinozuka's ate, but did not speak. The only sound was the clinking of dishware.

Takashi excused himself from the dinner table.

"Takashi? Is something wrong?" Satoshi asked with curious eyes.

"No. I just feel tired. I'm going to sleep," with that, the gentle giant stalked up to his room. He couldn't seem to shake this feeling of unease. Everything was normal, right?

A knock came from the other side of his door, "Master Takashi? There is a call for you."

He sighed and trudged to the other side of the room, where his door was located. Takashi pushed open the door, and held his hand out for the phone, nodding.

The servant dropped the phone in his hand, then scurried off to do more housework.

"Takashi! Are you there?"

"Hnn."

"Okay, good. I think something weird is going on; I have a bad feeling," Mitsukuni explained.

"So it isn't only me?" Takashi wondered out loud.

"We should see what's going on. By that, I mean we should go to Tama-chan and the other hosts' houses."

"Hnn. Let's meet at Tamaki's house," Takashi answered and hung up.

**_At The Suoh Estate_**

"What? You two feel uneasy?" Tamaki looked worried.

"Yes, we wanted to know if you were alright."

"Well, yeah, I feel fine."

"Okay, let's go, Takashi." Mitsukuni looked disappointed.

"Wait! I wanna go too!"

_**At The Usui Estate**_

"Well, this is the only place we haven't checked," Tamaki announced.

"What are the odds," Hikaru started.

"That's she's actually in trouble?" Kaoru finished for his twin.

"I don't know... But I don't wanna take any chances," Mitsukuni pouted.

"Let's just knock on the door," Haruhi said bluntly. Although, the hosts could tell she was worried for her new friend. "Senpai?" the first year asked, after knocking several times. She twisted the knob of the door and pushed it open. 'Ugh, heavy!' The girl stood frozen, but the other hosts couldn't see inside the open door because Haruhi didn't open it all the way.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, still not looking up from his black book.

A girl screamed from inside the mansion. All the hosts moved into the hallway inside the house.

"Mu-chan?"

"Who is that?" One gruff voice yelled, making the teen whimper.

"Did you rat us out?" A different one screamed. A slapping sound rang out through the mansion corridors.

"No, I don't know who that is!" Muse cringed away from the two.

"Well, you deserve a punishment!"

An agonised voice made the hosts shudder. Glass shattered against a surface, bringing a scream out of the pained girl. "Stop, please."

"You said we could do anything as long as your father's okay! But, really, where's the fun in that?" The hosts heard a gun being cocked.

"Mu-chan! No, hurting my friends is bad! Sto-" Mitsukuni was filled with rage, but it all dissipated when he heard the trigger being pulled.

A man's scream, along with a young woman's, made the house echo with the terrible pain filled sounds.

"No! Muse!" Takashi yelled and ran into the dining room.

"Oh shit, the hosts are here!"

"We better go!"

The criminals ran out of the mansion, unseen by anyone except the Usui girl.

Takashi arrived just in time to see the backs of the two harassers. He was about to run after them, only seeing red, when he heard crawling next to him.

Muse dragged her leaden body over to the corpse of her only parent. The girl plopped herself in the blood puddle that was leaking out of her father's body. She was shaking and mumbling incoherent words to herself. Lauryn Usui scooped the burgundy liquid up in her hands and let it run out her finger and splatter back on the floor. Tears streamed down her face, mixing with the blood of the one she loved._ 'Daddy...'_

"Muse..," Takashi looked at her, with sorrow overflowing in his usually very calm eyes.

"No! He's not gone! Daddy!" She cuddled into the dead man.

Takashi walked over to her, "Stop." He picked her up by the waist.

"Let me go! Stop, Takashi!" The senior girl protested, thrashing her limbs around.

He set her down on the floor, but he didn't let her go. Instead he grabbed her wrists with one hand and grabbed her face with the other, "Stop!"

She stifled her squirming to look Takashi in the eye. As soon as he let go of her, she glared at him and walked over to a vase.

Takashi looked scared for a minute, but quickly recovered when he saw her at the vase across the room, "Don't."

She scrunched her face and threw it against the wall, screaming. It shattered instantly; ricocheting back at the girl. Muse blocked herself with her arms, but a shadow loomed over her.

The Morinozuka shielded her from the flying glass pieces. The hosts, who were now in the room, did the same.

Takashi turned to look at the girl behind him, with anger and worry in his eyes, "Are you okay?"

Muse's eyes were full of shock. She looked at Takashi, who was holding his stomach. The Usui grabbed his hand and saw there was the same liquid that coming out of her father, dripped from cuts in his shirt. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt!" She wept into his side. "Why do I hurt everybody?"

"You don't hurt everyone, Muse-senpai," Tamaki said saddened.

"Yes I do! I hurt Takashi and Mitsukuni, my mom, and... my dad..."

"Shut up."

All of the hosts looked in the direction of the noise, surprised, especially Muse and Mitsukuni.

"Wha?" Muse looked at Takashi, confused.

"You don't hurt everyone. I chose to protect you, and so did your dad. As for your mom, it was an accident. Don't say that."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Muse sobbed on his chest. The cries slowly turned to nothing.

Takashi lifted her head off of him, to see her eyes closed. He smiled for a moment and picked her up. Her head tilted towards his neck; he blushed slightly, so the hosts couldn't tell. The Morinozuka expected warm, soft exhales on his neck, but all he got was nothing. He lost his footing and almost dropped the girl.

"Takashi? What's wrong?" Mitsukuni carefully maneuvered the floor, jumping over objects until he got to the couple. He was soon followed by the rest of the host club.

"She's not breathing..."

**_At One Of The Many Ootori Hospitals_**

_'Ugh, my chest hurts... What? Where am I?'_ A teenage girl wondered.

"Mu-chan! I am so glad that you're finally awake!" A young boy squeezed her, surprisingly strong in her opinion.

She looked around the room, blushing profusely when she saw all of the handsome men at her bedside. "Eh? Ah, who are you?"

**###**

_A/N: Haha, made you wait for a cliffy!(: Don't kill me! (I kinda like living...) Sorry for the short and crappy chapter! I'm a terrible person! Anyway, don't forget to recommend this story to whomever! I can't believe people still looked at my story when I haven't updated in so long! It's late in the U.S., but I will try my best to keep writing whilst sing quietly, because I don't wanna wake up my roommate... Thanks to: __smallncrazy91__, __WonderfilledNight__, __year-of-the-panda__, __Tati334__, __brokenXangel15__, and __Never Dying Sun__, for following my story! Thanks to:__** year-of-the-panda**__, __**horseluvr888**__, __**Tati334**__, __**brokenXangel15**__, and __**Never Dying Sun**__, for favoriting my story! Thanks to: __**year-of-the-panda**__ and ____, for reviewing my 3rd chapter! Thanks to: _**Tati334**_, for following AND favoriting me! Merci! I have to write the new chapter so bye!_


End file.
